


Prelude

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: The prequel to In Dreams, my main fanfic for Evangelion.Shinji and Misato converse about things, mostly dreams.





	Prelude

Friday, March 6, 2026

\--------  
In the kitchen......

 

"Hey Misato, I had a really weird dream last night."

"Oh?, can you tell me what happened in the dream?"

The brunette sat down at the table.

"Okay so, I don't remember what happened exactly, but you and Asuka were naked in the dream...."

"Ugh, did you have one of those 'dreams'?"  
the violet haired woman did air quotes around the word dreams.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Misato leaned forward.

"You know what kind of dreams I'm talking about...."

"M-Misato!, I didn't have a dream like that!, I swear!"

"Okay!, okay!, I was just kidding!"


End file.
